


Third

by meihenaicha



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihenaicha/pseuds/meihenaicha
Summary: 又是那个大唧唧女生的设定/从老婆文学变成了姐姐文学/漂亮姐姐谁不爱呢？
Relationships: 圆奎
Kudos: 8





	Third

金珉奎如果知道今天来面试的实习生里有全圆佑，他打死都不会替洪知秀顶这个活。可是这哥瞪着小鹿眼睛掐着嗓音在他旁边撒娇，把金珉奎激起一片鸡皮疙瘩。

“珉奎~今天净汉有一场很重要的走秀，我一定要去鸭！”

是是是，在一场很重要的走秀后台打个炮嘛，我都看到你和尹净汉的聊天内容了。金珉奎扯着嘴角腹诽道。

但其实这次的实习生面试也就是走个过场，他们杂志社作为附近大学的实习基地，每年都会来几个人给他们的杂志做数据可视化分析。至于为什么只会来几个人，因为很少学生会想跟一堆编辑一起做事，用好友李知勋的话来说：你们这些臭写字的净会吹毛求疵。

但站在金珉奎眼前的全圆佑显然不那么想，他没办法忘记那晚在酒吧与金珉奎的露水情缘，打探了一下就知道对方是这家杂志社的总编，果然长得漂亮的姐姐都比较厉害。

而坐在全圆佑对面的金珉奎被对方的眼神盯得发毛，低下头看了看自己被驼色风衣包得紧实的上身，又拢了拢衣领，故作淡定的开口，

“你来干嘛？”

“来找姐姐做回上次没做完的事情啊。”

直到被全圆佑压在休息室的墙壁上亲吻时，金珉奎还是没想通，帅气弟弟究竟可不可信？

社团聚会最好的续摊地点莫过于酒吧，喜静不喜动的全圆佑一进门就窝在相对安静的吧台角落，算是签了个到。点了杯啤酒无聊的往四周扫视，突然被音调倏地升高的沙哑嗓音吸引了注意力。

是位漂亮的姐姐。

漂亮姐姐似乎已经喝高了，身上的驼色风衣敞开着，白色的雪纺衬衣v领开到了肚脐上方，但姐姐的胸型应该很完美，如此傲人的上围即使没穿内衣也没有漏出一点乳肉。下身应该穿了条短裤，从桌下伸出的长腿也彰显着姐姐的身高卓越。

“那些肥头大耳的臭男人，凭什么来揩油！我虽然很久没开张，但还轮不到这些臃肿的油腻男！我在这酒吧随便指一个都比他们好下嘴！”

漂亮姐姐对旁边翘着腿的男人囔囔着，音量的大小刚好让在不远处的全圆佑听得一清二楚，尤其是看到了漂亮姐姐的手指正指向了自己。全圆佑身体里的细胞都在叫嚣着是男人这时候就该冲！但有点摸不清旁边翘着腿喝酒像是在看热闹的男人的态度。或许是全圆佑直勾勾的视线被男人注意到，对方竟然扣好了西装纽扣后起身，对全圆佑露出个意味深长的笑，眼神意有所指的飘到漂亮姐姐的身上，便离开了卡座。

金珉奎余光扫到洪知秀离开了座位，以为对方是要去洗手间，伸出两手揉着发晕的脑袋，等下要骂一下洪知秀点的酒也太上头了！但似乎真的越揉越上头，金珉奎气不过直接把手机掏出，已经有点长的指甲把屏幕按得啪啪响声讨洪知秀

“哥！你点得什么酒我现在晕得比上次走镜子迷宫的时候还要晕！”

那头的洪知秀倒是回得很快，内容却让金珉奎摸不着头脑。

“庆祝你开张的酒。”

“啊？”

金珉奎还没来得及继续发问，突然感觉座椅的另一边多了点重量，抬头一看，是个长得斯斯文文戴着眼镜的帅小伙。来人对上金珉奎的视线，修长的手指攥着手机，声音低沉说的话却刚好传进金珉奎耳中。

“姐姐你好漂亮，我可以和姐姐交换联系方式吗？”

金珉奎一时有点发懵，被人搭讪虽然是常有的事情，但几年没开张也是真事。别看金珉奎虽然是个混时尚圈的，但本人就像他的穿衣风格一样，永远穿着件大衣把自己包得严实，里面倒是袒胸露乳的。只是来搭讪的人都只想先摸他的大腿，没想过让他自己脱下大衣。

面前这个小弟弟脸长得过关，刚刚的眼神又是令自己有瞬时的心动。好像，打个炮也无妨。

手上的手机又震动了一下，金珉奎瞥了一眼洪知秀发来的信息，借着酒意也顺势把身上的大衣脱掉，凑到全圆佑跟前，食指抬起对方的下巴，温热的鼻息喷在全圆佑颈间

“只是交换联系方式吗？”

全圆佑虽然也没有搭讪的经验，漂亮姐姐喷出的酒气和视线往下就能看到的酥胸让他心痒也让他发晕，十分钟前更是被俗气的一见钟情击中，便也鼓起勇气将手覆在对方的手背上，故作淡定的开口道：

“那如果姐姐想...”

等不到全圆佑说完，被金珉奎扔在一旁的手机突然响了起来，金珉奎带着笑意的脸忽然一滞，看见来电人后更是不耐烦地开口：“又是你说戴眼镜的小弟弟很不错！打扰我好事干什么？”

片刻后，全圆佑独自坐在卡座里，边擦着眼镜边试图让自己半硬的老二冷静下来。

而当金珉奎踩着高跟鞋急冲冲地赶到过两条街的街口时，气都还没顺下去便被洪知秀搭了尹净汉半边身子在肩膀上，扑鼻而来的酒气让本来就上头的金珉奎终于忍不住爆发：

“你说的地球要爆炸的急事就是和你一起送尹净汉回家？？！！”

“唉，帅气弟弟不可信，尹净汉就是想帮帮帅气的后辈，被玩了把阴的。”

金珉奎语塞，长长舒出一口气，自己大概和帅气弟弟无缘啦？

“姐姐不专心噢！”金珉奎半张着口，任由全圆佑的舌头在自己的嘴里胡作非为。全圆佑不知道从哪里学来的吻技很好，还扒开了自己的风衣把手伸进胸部用指甲轻轻搔刮着乳头，激得腿软的同时又被对方有力的扶住了腰，唇齿交缠发出啧啧的响声。被全圆佑报复性的啃咬下嘴唇，金珉奎回过神来，倚着墙壁站好，因情欲泛起好看的杏眼氲着水雾，

“圆佑喜欢我吗？”

全圆佑捧着金珉奎的脸笑得皱起了鼻子，低声说道：

“我第一眼就喜欢上姐姐了。”

金珉奎释然的笑了笑，扯着全圆佑的衣领就想吻上去，却被越来越响的敲门声吓了一跳。

“洪知秀怎么又是你！你不是没空忙着去跟尹净汉打炮吗？？！”

“我专门赶回来提醒你办公室不能用来做私人的事情。”

全圆佑从休息室出来时套上了金珉奎在衣柜里的一件大衣，对坐在椅子上翘着腿的洪知秀露出尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，跟着人事坐在自己的座位上边擦眼镜边试图让自己半硬的老二再次冷静下来。

洪知秀翘着腿摆弄着金珉奎桌上本周刊物的定稿，边开口调侃在整理衣物的金珉奎，

“哟，铁树开花啊？”

金珉奎拍了拍风衣上的褶皱，恶狠狠地指着洪知秀准备开炮，却被对方拍下了手指，神秘地从口袋里掏出一个包装精美的盒子递过去，

“作为补偿，够你今晚用啦。”

全圆佑在上班第一天下班前收到了人事的信息，语气非常抱歉的通知他今晚要留下来加一下班，因为来的实习生中只有全圆佑的履历最漂亮，金总编说他能胜任几个小时就能赶出报告的工作。全圆佑挑了挑眉，回复了句收到，脱下了身上的大衣，视线不自觉地总瞄向大门紧闭，窗帘拉得严实的总编办公室。

下班时间一到，本周刊物已经定稿完毕的杂志社出现一波准时下班的浪潮，在接收到最后一个下班的人事抱歉的眼神后，全圆佑拿起大衣和电脑敲响了总编办公室的门。

坐在办公桌前的金珉奎没有穿着标志性的大衣，v领依旧开到肚脐眼上的衬衣有点凌乱，大半个胸部已经露在外面，领子似是被凸起的乳头卡住，才使得衬衣没有敞开。

全圆佑反手关门并落了锁，不紧不慢地走到办公桌前面，盯着金珉奎脸上不易察觉的潮红，余光瞟到对方手一直覆在键盘上，电脑屏幕却一片空白的文档，轻笑着开口：

“看来今晚金总编给我安排的工作量还挺大。”  
语毕便钻进办公桌底下，刚凑近座椅旁就听见了嗡嗡的响声，全圆佑直接把对方的短裙推至腰部，扒开金珉奎的丁字裤，完全勃起的性器刚好弹在了全圆佑脸前。

全圆佑亲了亲已经发红的前端，闻到一股沐浴露的味道，顺手拉了拉在金珉奎后穴里工作着的跳蛋线，愉悦的开口道：

“姐姐在洗澡的时候已经自己在玩了？”

金珉奎被全圆佑刚刚的动作撩得全身酥软，却仍只是胡乱抓着桌上的纸吸气，压抑住呻吟声开口：

“没..没有，在等你..”

听到了满意的回答，全圆佑张嘴含住了金珉奎的龟头，舌头一直在伞头处打圈，不时划过马眼，手上不停的抚弄着系带，不一会儿就把对方的性器舔得湿淋淋的，激得金珉奎不住的打颤。全圆佑边观看着对方的反应，一手把玩着囊袋，一手圈住了冠状沟的乳肉，不出几下，金珉奎就射了全圆佑一脸精液。

全圆佑从办公桌底下钻了出来，拉起射精后瘫软在椅子上的金珉奎安置在桌上，托住对方的腰后将衬衣拉了下来，用手逗弄着两坨乳肉，透过已经被一片白浊糊着的镜片看着金珉奎说道：

“姐姐想尝尝自己的味道吗？”

金珉奎高潮后本就被快感袭得没有精神头，再看到全圆佑脸上全是自己的精液就更加害羞了，别扭地拿过对方的眼镜就想抽纸巾擦干净。

全圆佑好笑的看着金珉奎的动作，手快的拿过一旁盒子里的安全套给自己已经硬成钢铁的老二套上，从对方后穴里抽出跳蛋的时候发出“啵”的一声，伸出两指探进湿软的肠道确定跳蛋已经完成了它的扩张使命，将还在擦眼镜的金珉奎打断，圈住对方的腰拉到桌沿，将自己的性器一下捅进对方的肠道里，还不忘说了句：

“别擦了姐姐，想每天闻着姐姐的味道上班。”

全圆佑不知道从哪里学来的做爱技巧把金珉奎服侍得很舒服，一轻一重的抽插让对方舒服得发出喟叹，使得金珉奎不住的收紧后穴，把全圆佑夹得满头大汗，只好将对方放平在桌子上，扶着金珉奎敞开的大腿快速的抽插。虽然好奇全圆佑为什么改变了节奏，但仍阻止不了在快速的活塞运动中，不停擦过自己的敏感点，被快感支配着的金珉奎双腿环住对方的腰，引导全圆佑往自己的前列腺方向上撞，聪明的全圆佑很快领悟到对方的意思，又放慢了节奏将自己的性器抽出，往能激起金珉奎绵长的呻吟声处顶弄。

“姐姐被我插得舒不舒服？”

“姐姐怎么这么会叫？”

“姐姐为什么没有男朋友呢？”

只顾着摇头浪叫的金珉奎其实没有听清全圆佑的所有问题，但似乎听到了最后一个问题，在全圆佑低吼着抽插射精后主动攀上了对方的唇，使得全圆佑又想从盒子里抽出另一个安全套再来一次。

“现在不就有男朋友了么？”


End file.
